Rosamund Lannister
Rosamund Lannister '''is the Lady of Lannisport through her husband, Tommen Lannister. A Princess of the Rock, Rosamund was born to Cerion Lannister and his wife, Jayne Lydden. Rosamund has invested herself heavily in the culture of Lannisport, and doesn't lack for luxury. Appearance and Personality The Lady of Lannisport does not lack for beauty nor fashion. A woman of moderate tastes, Rosamund dresses in lace and silk, never once failing to impress. She stands shorter than her lord husband at 5’8, cutting an imperious figure despite her small size. There are few in the world that would deny her grace, nor her beauty. Her hair is a rich sheen of gold - the color of which only a Lannister could truly possess. Rich green eyes, the color of seafoam, are bright in the color of the sun. Dashes of freckles, impossible to count, cover both cheek and collar and forehead. Deeply colored red lips stand out against the pale of her skin, drawing attention to that deep red, rather than the green of her eyes. Rosalind dedicates herself to bettering herself despite her nature. She has a tendency for cruelty that is highly repressed. She is emotional, but hides it well. She is faithful to the Lannisters and to her husband. She is high-minded, and a sophisticated perfectionist. She believes that she, along with other Lannisters, are above the ills of the world. She is however eloquent, and always courteous. She does not lack for friends, and always has a score of ladies at her side who might be defined as ‘yes-women,’ who pander to her every need. She is quick to throw away nay-sayers, and practices the Faith openly, which has opened her to the common folk, whom she despises. Rosamund has a strong work ethic, and constantly seeks approval from those she deems higher than her. Ie: Her husband, the Lannisters of the Rock. She is quick to throw long-time friends to the side for short-term advantage, being deceitful and always willing to lie in order to get what she wants. Biography In the year 278 AA, Rosamund Lannister, who would one day become the Lady of Lannisport, was born to Prince Cerion Lannister and his lady wife, Jayne Lydden. The second of three children, Rosamund was raised a princess might – with every expense afforded, and every desire catered to. It must be said that, despite her being a second child, her and her elder brother, Joffrey, were separated by fifteen years. Instead of growing close to Joff, as one might think an elder brother might take to a younger sister, it was a kinship that began to grow between her and Lancel, born a year later, that would see her through the darkest times of her life – though it need be said that her life was nothing, if not positive. Rosamund’s early life was spent travelling between the Rock and Lannisport, most oft spending days in either at a time. From her youth she had gained a vested interest in the arts and storytelling, drawing inspiration from figures of old… myths, legends, women of Lannisport and the Rock that had spent their lives as either paragons of virtue or mysterious figures more worth looking into. She had learned to walk by three, learned her letters by four. At the age of six, Rosamund took part in a play at the Academy of Art and Knowledge. At eight, Rosamund was writing her own poems, and at age twelve, shortly after she flowered, she was composing scripts for bards and playwrights to employ in their own music. At fourteen, she was oft seen spending time with Maester Lancel of Lannisport, delving into old Scholarly tomes. Though music and plays dominated much of Rosamund’s free time, it should not go understated her involvement in matters of religion. Ever a pious youth, Rosamund spent much of her free time at the Golden Sept, and during these times came into the companionship of several young septas. Foremost among those was Septa Malora, a woman of Cornfield who had come out of desperation to their city. Though Malora was a lowborn, she displayed many talents, and soon, Rosamund took her in as her own personal adviser and friend – at least in matters of faith. By all means, Rosamund was a talented woman in her own right – charismatic, near to a fault, she displayed her own Courtly practices and brought many new fashions to Lannisport in her time. Though charismatic, Rosamund was not shy of luxury, dressing in too-vibrant silks that attr acted the attention of many a suitor… though those pleas fell on deaf ears. It was to her father, the Prince Cerion, that she wrote – I am meant for more than a common tourney knight. Instead, she caught the eye of another, and in no longer an amount of time than it had taken her to come into her beauty. She looked every inch the Lannister of her father, though her pale flushed skin had brought out a spattering of freckles that some argued dampened her beauty – or enhanced it. By ten and six, all agreed that she would be a pleasant mother – but to whom remained another matter. Tommen Lannister, recently made a widower by his Lefford wife, who had struggled through childbed, took to her quick and took to courting her even quicker. The two were oft seen together perusing the gardens of the Lion’s Hold, and some even ordained to question whether Rosamund had remained chaste for him, or if she had taken advantage of his yearning and lust for her and played it according to her own strings, though those rumors were quickly and quietly quelled – whether it be through Rosamund or Lord Tommen himself. The Princess began to garner a group of loyal, capable women around her, and at seventeen began collecting ladies in waiting for herself. Foremost among them were the ladies Joanna Lefford, Cassanna Reyne, and Mya Crakehall, all talented women in their own right, who Rosamund began to take to. If any questions yet remained over Tommen’s infatuation with the princess, such doubts were silenced when in the year 296 AA, a betrothal was announced between the two. Announced by Prince Cerion, and allowed by King Tyrion, the two would wed at the Golden Sept in the third moon of that year, sealing for themselves a marriage anointed by the Seven themselves. Shortly after, Rosamund began collecting followers throughout the city – loyal men and women that would report to her when they heard something was amiss. Her Covert actions brought forth many a petty thief, though none more than anything petty. Just shy of the year 297 AA, Rosamund proved as fertile as she was beautiful. Laboring in childbed for just shy of a day, Rosamund gave birth to twin children, a boy and a girl respectively, named Tyland and Lorelei. Both were loud children, if small, and proved amiable to her mother, who doted on them day and night. Though the years anniversary of their birth has yet to come, the succession in the Riverlands greatly troubles Rosamund, and a deep sense of foreboding has been instilled within her – what will come next, if not more blood? Timeline * 278 AA: Rosamund Lannsiter is born to Jayne Lefford and Cerion Lannister. * 279 AA: Lancel Lannister is born. * 281 AA: Rosamund learned her letters and began walking. * 284 AA: Rosamund takes part in a play at the Academy of Art and Knowledge in Lannisport. * 286 AA: Rosamund begins writing her own poems, and writing. * 291 AA: While the war in the Riverlands rages, Rosamund takes to a scholarly upbringing, alongside Maester Lancel of Lannisport. * 294 AA: Freshly flowered, Rosamund begins to attract many a suitor, but garners the eye of Tommen Lannister foremost. * 296 AA: Rosamund and Tommen are wedded in the Golden Sept, in a lavish ceremony. * 297, Third Moon AA: Rosamund takes to the birthing bed and brings forth two twin children: Tyland and Lorelei. * 298 AA: Rosamund steels herself for what is to come. Family King Gregor ‘the Golden’ Lannister, 214-285 (m.) Cerenna Clegane * King Tyran ‘the Terror’ Lannister, 231-292 * (m.) Joanna Crakehall, b. 235 ** King Tyrion ‘the Tower’ Lannister, b. 262 ** (m.) Gwin Tully, b. 272 *** Jaime Lannister, b. 292 *** Tywin Lannister, b. 292 *** Joanna Lannister, b. 294 ** Lord Tommen Lannister, b. 263 ** (m.) Elia Lefford, 273-294 *** Gregor Lannister, b. 294 ** (m.) '''Rosamund Lannister, b. 278 *** Tyland Lannister, b. 297 *** Lorelei Lannister, b. 297 ** Lyanna Lannister, b. 276 ** (m.) Royland Reyne, b. 270 *** Alyn Reyne, b. 294 *** Joy Reyne, b. 297 ** Jason Lannister, b. 277 ** Margaery Lannister, b. 283 * Tion Lannister, b. 233 * Margaery Lannister, b. 240 * (m.) XXX Lefford * Steffon Lannister, b. 242 * (m.) Myra the Merry, 256-??? * Cerion Lannister, b. 247 * Jayne Lydden, b. ??? ** Joffrey Lannister, b. 263 ** (m.) Mycella Hawthorne, b. 271 *** Martyn Lannister, b. 284 *** Jonella Lannister, b. 290 ** (b.) Ironborn Captive *** Sandor Hill, b. 280 ** Rosamund Lannister, b. 278 ** (m.) Tommen Lannister, b. 263 *** Tyland Lannister, b. 297 *** Lorelei Lannister, b. 297 ** Lancel Lannister, b. 281 Category:Westerlander Category:Westerlands